Miserable At Best
by Azizica
Summary: What if the carriage ride never happened on the last episode? And on the manga; What if they fell in love a different way? "I can live without you but, without you I'd be miserable at best."
1. Shugo Chara Boxers

_The place was crowded. It was the end of the school year. Tamaki is acting strange, Haruhi could tell. Where is Tamaki? When she turned to look for him, he already had everyones attention toward him as he walked through the door. "As of today, Lady Enclair Tonair and I are officially engaged. The Host Club will be deprived after the Ouran Fair."_

*. *. *.

She woke up crying. She could not make out what house she was in, let alone even remember how she fell asleep here. She suddenly stood up straight and threw the covers off of her as she hurried to find a random dress to wear. Shortly after she found her way to the front door and rushed to get into a limo.

After she was inside and shut the door she took a small glimpse out the window to see the house she just stepped out of. It was a huge mansion and out to the left of the palace was a small plaque that read 'Fugioka Residence'.

"Miss Haruhi?" the driver said.

"Yes?" she said while still looking out the window.

"Where to?"

"Oh, yes." she turned to look at him. "Tamaki Suoh Residence, please."

"Oh, but Miss, you said me to never.." the driver was interrupted.

"Never mind what I said before. Take me to him." And the limo was off.

*. *. *.

"Miss. We're here." There was a slight pause. "Miss Haruhi. Are you sure you want to see him?"

"Why wouldn't I want to see him? He's always glad to see me, isn't he? Let me ask you a question, umm-?"

"Will. Will Ushabashii, Ma'am."

"Yes, Will. Sorry. What... _Country_ are we in?"

"We are in the country if London, Miss."

Contemplating by herself as she sat there, she was mumbling things to herself. "Well that makes sense... With her?... Children?... No!... Mother?... Yeah... Makes sense..."

"Miss? Sorry to interrupt you... talking to yourself but, someone just came out of the Suoh house."

Haruhi turned to look out the window. She could see Tamaki standing there in his Shugo Chara boxers and a robe on in front of the door. With a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth, his eyes were fixated on Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you everyone that read my story. A special shout-out to Animegirl721! Thanks for revewing my story because if you didn't, I think I would have ended the story right here.**

**And an awesomely awesome shout-out to my friend Araka-chan! ...yeah... I'm kidding! I love you!**

**And the new chapter is coming soon. Like, really soon. Like, in the matter of seconds.**

**Thank you all who read my story! And don't forget- Revews make me want to write more! So type away!**

**-Azizica**


	2. Enclair Tonair

As tears ran down Haruhi's face, she turns toward Will and motions him to go. He had no idea what she was beckoning, so she said, "Go! Go! Start the car and go!"

As soon as he started the car and puts it in reverse, the side of the car that Haruhi was in's door flies open and a hand pulls on Haruhi's arm. She turns to look at the owner of the hand and just stared with tears streaming down her face. Tamaki let go of her arm and as she got free from his grasp she shut the door and beckoned Will to go. He did as she wished.

Tamaki POV:

As he watched the limo drive off his land and onto the road that led to the highway, he thought to himself. Why did she come? She looked as if I hurt her. I didn't mean to- uh, I put her through so much pain for far to long.

He put his face in his hands and crumbled to his knees as he sobbed.

Enclair POV:

She has been watching the whole time. She takes pride in her gift of making people suffer. She put on a pity face and ran out to Tamaki.

"Sweety! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Enclair acted.

Their was a slight pause before Tamaki spoke. "You know what, Enclair? I am not ok. I want a divorce."

She stepped back, gaping, but said nothing.

Will POV:

Miss Haruhi bawled the whole way back from the Souh residence. He felt pity for her, thinking about how her life sucked (but, of course he would have never say that to her face) and how she lived alone and the only person she talks to (besides th ocasional calls from the old Host Club) was him.

"I gotta get away! That's it. I got the money. I could go anywhere! Maybe Fiji or or maybe Honalulu or or maybe the States!..." Will overheard Miss Haruhi unsanely mumble to herself.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Haruhi." Will said.

"Doesn't it? I'll have a wonderful time! You'll come along, of course. But not as a worker. No, no. Not as a worker. As a friend. Yeesss, yeesss..." then she was out cold, and eased into a dreadful nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who've been reading my story! I coundn't have gotten this chapter out without you guys! I means a lot to me! I might just cry! *sniffle* **

**Please Review! It makes my want to write more! Thanks!**

**-Azizica**


	3. The Horrid Dream

_Haruhi was running. Rabid dog like animals were coming at her from all sides. She ran as fast as she could but they were gaining up on her fast. A tall tree stump blocked her way but had a big hole in the side of it and she crawled into it. The dog like animals were scratching at the stump. "Kisu." Haruhi said under her breath. The scratching stopped. Haruhi popped her head out the hole and saw the many creatures combine into one big animal. She threw herself back inside of the stump and hit the side hard. Then a strong voice that was like many voices all in unison said, "Haruhi. Come out please. I just want to talk with you." It was Tamaki's voice.  
"How do I know you won't hurt me?" Haruhi asked.  
"You'll have to trust me." Tamaki replied.  
She closed her eyes and steppes out of the stump to face the horrid creatures. As soon as she was out she opens her eyes and sees Tamaki in his normal body. "What do you want." Haruhi said, and it didn't sound like a question.  
"I need you to viiissssiitt meeeee.." Tamaki said while he turned into mist and the wind carried him off.  
_  
Haruhi POV:  
Haruhi woke up gasping once again. "What the crap just happend?" she said aloud.

Tamaki POV:  
Tamaki woke up the first time alone since he was married. The nightmare he had was about Haruhi running, he found out at the end of the dreadful nightmare, from him. Then he said for her to come visit him.  
He got up and got dressed and waited by the entryway waiting for Haruhi to come over.

Haruhi POV:  
She contemplated the thought of whether to go to Tamaki's house again. The look in his eyes the last time she saw him looked like longing. He looked sad and the look like he hurt the ones he loved.  
She needed to go to him.  
"Will!" She shouted.  
Will stepped through the door and said politely, "Yes, Miss Haruhi?"  
"Will you warm up the car for me?"  
"Of course." and Will walked off.  
Haruhi got up and got dressed, went through her big mansion to her ginormous entryway and out the door to her limo.

Haruhi walked up the stone steps to the front door. She breathed in and stayed like that for a second and then exhaled. She put her fist close to the door then pulled it back. She made up her mind already and started knocking. After a few fast knocks the door flew opened and he said, "I knew you would come."

**A/N: As my cousin would say,"BOOM! Roasted!" Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if there is something you think should happen on the next chapter! Till then,**

**-Azizica:D**


	4. I Can Live Without You But,

A/N: What do think will happen?

*cricket, cricket*

Me neither. But I'll try at least.

Haruhi was let in ten minutes ago. And in that ten minutes they sat in complete silence. Tamaki was staring at Haruhi with a kind of happy face but she was looking at the ground.

Haruhi couldn't take the silence anymore. "So how has life been?" Haruhi asked Tamaki still looking at the ground.

Tamaki was still looking at her. "Life has been good. How 'bout you?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi looked up at him but then quickly looked down.

"Lonely." Haruhi mumbled. She looked at the design of the carpet. Haruhi looked closely at the carpet. A rose. Was that there before?

"What was that?" Tamaki asked Haruhi acting like he couldn't hear what she said.

"Why did you ask me to come?" she was looking in his eyes now. "Why did you want me to come? Aren't you with Enclair? Don't you have you perfect children, with their perfect manners, that can woo people like their snake of a father?" she falls to the ground, bawling. Tamaki falls to the ground with her, comforting her.

"I divorced her. We never had children. I would never have children with her." he paused, "I asked you to come so I could hold you in my arms."

Haruhi POV:

He knew everything to say. I know I shouldn't fall into this trap. But the thing is- the thing is- I love him.

I was glad to hear that he and Enclair is divorced. I was also truly happy to hear that they had no children.

But she has to ask him a question.

"Tamaki. Do you love me?" Haruhi said through their embrace.

"Do you even have to ask? From the time I found out you were a girl- and I know I am kinda slow- there was something about you that made me somehow better. I like who I was around you. But I didn't know my feelings until it was too late. I only promised to marry Enclair so I could see my mother once again. I know now that that choice was selfish. And when I saw you in the front of my house with that look as if you been knifed in the heart a thousand times, I had the crude awakening. I screwed things up, Haruhi. And for that, I'll be eternally sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me."

"Of course I will. As long as you forgive me for not going after you when you left." I replied.

Tamaki laughed, embarrassed. "Let's just say we're even then."

I laughed with him. "I love you, Tamaki." Tears rolled down my face.

"I love you too, my princess."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But it literally brought me to tears! -And I wrote it! Sometimes I can just be that romantic:) haha!

Just to tell you; this is not the end of the story! There HAS to be an epilogue! I insist!

Till next chapter,

Azizica:D


	5. Without You I'd Be Miserable At Best

A/N: I'm glad i'm ending it the way I am. But before you finnish this chapter, you have to do me a favor. Go to Youtube and type in Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade. And listen to it while you read the last chapter.

And also, celebrate! This is the first story that I have ever finnished! So go eat some cake! :)

~Katie, don't cry~

7 years later - Haruhi's Perspective

Its been 7 years since Tamaki confessed his undying love for me. Haha, well, I did too.

The divorce papers came, and when they did, Tamaki said I had to be the first to know.

Shortly after that we got married. Can you guess where we got married? Haha, we had a big white wedding,- in the Host Club. We invited my Dad and Tamaki's Mom and the Host Club. We invited Tamaki's grandmother but she didn't want anything to do with him or me. It's not like I actually wanted her to come.

Our life has been bliss after that. I still love him as much as I did 7 years ago. I'm pretty sure he loves me more then he did. Oh, and we've been trying since we got married and we finally did it! I'm pregnant! Its a boy. But, of course he's going to grow up so he could get all the ladies. Unless he's gay. Then he'll get all the men!

-I wrote in my journal. I stopped and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Stupid morning sickness. People lied when they named it morning sickness. Its ALL day long for NINE MONTHS.

I go to get dressed. Me and Tamaki are going on a big date tonight.

"Haarruuhii~!" Tamaki sang. "Are you ready yet?"

"One minute!" I hurry out of my maternity clothes and slip on the dress that Tamaki had made specialy to fit around my tummy. Its not something I would normaly wear (because I appreciate the worth of a yen) but he had it specialy made from one of the best designers in the world, so I couldn't possibly say no.

I walked down the stairs when Tamaki appears next to me. "You should be careful. Its not much longer 'till the bun pops out of the oven!" He says with a smile. He puts my arm around his neck and sweeps me off of my feet. I look at him with his dashing tux and a rose tucked into his pocket and joyous look on his face that always puts butterflies in my stomach. I lie my head on the rose in his pocket remembering the first time I saw him. When I went the 3rd Music Room, I was just look for a quite place to study. Little did I know that I'd walk into a room full six crazy- ha, wonderful guys that made my life full of adventure! But before I saw any of them, I saw rose petals randomly fall from the sky. And every time Tamaki pulled a rose out of nowhere, I slowly fell for him. But I didn't realize until he left to marry Enclair. But now he's mine. And I'm his. And I'm in his arms.

He carries me out of the front door and sets me down so I can get into the limo.

~That I can live without you,~

After Ordering Their Food - Tamaki's Perspective

Haruhi looks so cuute with the dress I got her!

"..Oh yeah! There's something i've been meaning to ask you! How do you pull roses out of thin air like you do?" Haruhi says changing the subject.

"Well you see.." I say, explaining how to do it.

"Like this?.." Haruhi pulls a rose from nowhere and puts it in front of a waitress. "This is for you." Haruhi says to the waitress. She gladly accepts it and squeals then faints. She turns back to me. "I could still be a great Host."

"DADDY IS SO PROUD OF YOU! I TAUGHT YOU SO WELL!" I said, hugging her.

"Tamaki! I'm pregnant, not deaf! And I told you before. I already have a-" she stops her sentence abruptly and puts her hand to her stomach.

"What is it?" I said.

She looks up to me. "I think my water just broke."

~And I need it. So~

A/N: Wasn't that just a great ending?

But..

I'm debating with myself if I should make an alternate ending. Your opinion? -Post in the comments!

The next chapter will have the lyrics if you want to replay this song and learn the words! And also, check out all the other songs by Mayday Parade! Like- Three Cheers For Five Years, Terrible Things, and a lot more. They are really a great band!

Wait! I lied! One last chapter! Stay tuned!

Waiting for your reviews,

-Azizica:D


	6. It's Not Mine, But I Want It So

The horrible part of waking up is realizing the dream you had the night before was just a dream. It was a wonderful dream. The terrible beginning had a wonderful ending.

Haruhi quickly jumped out of bed and ran to go get her school uniform on. She didn't want to see him off to go marry Enclair because.. Because.. She truly did love him. And deep inside she wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak of him marrying her. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. She was going to do something about it.

Later that day at school~

_Oh, crap!_ Haruhi thought as she ran to school. _I'm going to be late!_ She was running and eating at the same time. And when she went to blink, she ran into someone. _Tamaki_. She knocked him down onto the ground and she was on top of him.

"T-Tamaki-senpai." she stuttered.

"Oh, hey Haruhi." he said sounding like he was somewhere else. He didn't even look at her.

"Tamaki? Are you okay? You seem sort of sad." she asked.

He gets up and says, "Yeah, I'm just fine." Then he starts walking away.

She wait and thinks to herself until he's a few feet in front of her, walking away. She runs and grabs his arm with tears in her eyes. He turns around with wide eyes as she says in a voice that was a little louder than a whisper, "Tamaki. Don't go marry Enclair."

"Haruhi, how did you know-?"

"I love you, senpai. I just can't bare to watch you go and marry a woman your grandmother picked out for you. " she bawls. "We'll find a way to find you mother, I promise you."

She fell to the ground with tears streaming out of her eyes and down her face.

Tamaki kneels right down beside her. "Haruhi. I never knew you felt this way about me. And to be honest, I love you too. Ever since I found out you where a girl, I fell in love with you. But..-"

"But what?" she said through her tears.

"Nothing. Come on," he takes her by the hand, "We got to get ready for the Ouran Fair."

During the Ouran Fair~

Haruhi was looking around looking for Tamaki. She was getting worried. This was the time where he made an entrance saying that he was going to marry Enclair, but it's not going that way because Enclair is already here. She went up to Kyoya and asked, "Hey Kyoya. Do you know where Tamaki is?"

"I have no clue." he replies.

Woah. That's the first. She thought to herself. Wait. "Kyoya. Do you know where Tamaki's grandmother is?"

"Hm. It seems that she isn't here either. Strange."

She knows where he is.

She breaks out in a sudden sprint.

The thoughts going through her head was one simple sentence. The man I love is going up against his only one in his families' wishes for me.

She runs up the million flights of stairs until she got to Music Room number 3. She slowly puts her hand up to the doorknob and then quickly puts her hand down. What was she going to as soon as she got here? She had no idea.

She crouched down on the door and pressed her ear to it to eavesdrop. She could hear them yelling.

"It's all my fault..."

"Hey Haruhi. Whatcha doing?" says a ginger.

She jumps up off the floor. "Oh, hi Kaoru. I was uh.. just looking for Tamaki."

"I was too. He's been gone for most of the Ouran Fair and everybody's been asking where he was." he starts walking over to Haruhi and the randomly presses his ear against the door. Haruhi saw what he was doing and crouched down and pressed her ear against the door.

"I can't hear anything." she said then not even a second after the door opened. Tamaki was on the other side. "Uh, Tamaki. I was just-" she was interrupted with a kiss.

"I love you, princess. Come. We have to make an entrance." he grabbed her hand and started down the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys there... I guess.." Karou said, just been left.

*. *. *.

The grand doors opened. On the other side was Tamaki and Haruhi. They come out to the middle of the crowd and Tamaki shouts, "Everyone! I have a announcement to make!" then puts his hand in his pocket and goes down on one knee. "Haruhi. Ever since you came into the Host Club, and ever since we've found out you were a girl," gasps filled the ball room. "I have been in love with you. Even though we haven't been dating, I know you feel the same way. Haruhi," he pulls out a small box and opens it. "Will you marry me?"

She bends down on her knees and kisses him. "Yes, senpai. I will."

_Without You I'd Be Miserable At Best._

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the ending! It took me about a month to startsit, then have it erased, then start it again. I was going to have a flash back on when they first found out she was a girl, but then I got erased. So this is whatcha get. Sorry! But I might do a an ending for one of the Ouran Host club people's, so if it doesn't say completed, that's why:) I hope you support me in my other Ouran story, Closer Together, and many more to come, because, well, they're just somuch fun to write!**_

_**Till then,**_

_**Azizica:D**_


End file.
